In the case of lathe bars and like tool holder rods used in machine tools, vibrations and bending will occur as the machine tool is at work. These vibrations and deflections of the tool holder rods can be particularly troublesome, especially when the rods have long lengths.
One problem in this regard resides in the vibrations, and particularly sympathetic (resonance) vibrations that occur in the system, particularly between the driving end of the tool holder shaft and a cutting bit carried by the tool holder. For instance, the power alternating effect between workpiece and cutting bit can induce bending, twisting and/or axial compression of the tool holder shaft. The shaft can also be induced into some form of vibratory state, causing the bit to vibrate and thereby generate a corresponding surface state of the workpiece.
NO-C-172 677, for instance, teaches a method of minimizing vibrations with the aid of a vibration damping device on a tool holder rod.